EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. Continuation of the Pediatric General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) at the University of Colorado School of Medicine and The Children's Hospital of Denver is proposed for the purpose of providing facilities and infrastructure to support multi-disciplinary inpatient and outpatient clinical investigation of health and diseases of infants, children, and adolescents. This renewal proposal includes 95 GCRC Advisory Committee-approved individual clinical research projects that have been submitted by both junior and senior investigators from basic and clinical departments of the Schools of Medicine, Nursing and Pharmacy, most of whom are supported by peer-reviewed independent grant funding. Major research topics of interest include nutrition and amino acid metabolism in low birth weight and term infants, inhaled nitric oxide therapy; prevention and treatment of types I and II diabetes mellitus, celiac disease, cystic fibrosis, infectious pulmonary diseases, polycystic kidney disease, biliary atresia and other chronic liver diseases, sickle cell disease, adolescent pregnancy, HIV infection, and micronutrient metabolism. The Pediatric GCRC facilities for which support is requested include a six-bed Inpatient Unit, an Outpatient Unit, Perinatal and Pediatric,, Scatterbed services, a Core and Molecular Core Laboratory, a Bionutrition Core, a Biostatistics Core, a ,; (Bio)lnformatics Core, a Research Subject Advocate Program, and an Administrative Core. The GCRC will also foster and participate in the training of young clinical investigators. In year 2 of this proposal, the GCRC will relocate to expanded facilities at the new Children's Hospital being built on the Fitzsimons campus of the University of Colorado Health Sciences Center (UCSHC). The new location on the UCHSC campus will help stimulate further interdisciplinary research and increased collaboration. The Program-DirectorwilJ continue to encourage and facilitate other independently-funded investigators at UCHSG studying childhoodJieajth:,., and illness, as well as research trainees, to become involved in the Pediatric GCRC. , ,r ,.., .,[unreadable]..,.